Before the Fall
by The-au-panda
Summary: Avant, bien avant que Rusty ne s'aventure sur les terres des chats sauvages, les clans vivaient en paix. Simplement, un jour, tout changea, laissant abasourdis les chats claniques livrés à eux-mêmes. Trahison, mensonges, meurtre, mais aussi amour et amitié. Nuage de Kraken allait tout vivre dans le clan de la Rivière. Rating T pour me donner beaucoup de marge.
1. Effectif

***L**es noms ne sont pas très recherchés, mais je trouve qu'ils font plus esprit clanique que : Loufoquerie du Fantôme par exemple.*

**Clan de la Rivière :**

**Chef :** Etoile de Loutre – jolie chatte au pelage roux pâle

**Lieutenant :** Plume des Marais – grand chat gris aux pattes sombres

**Guérisseur :** Cœur de Hareng – jeune chat blanc au dos noir

**Guerriers : **

Pelage d'Abysse – chat noir aux yeux d'un gris perçants **Apprentie : Nuage de Baleine**

Poil de Saumon– belle chatte au pelage blanc rosé et à la longue queue rousse

Croc d'Anguille – chat roux rayé de noir **Apprenti : Nuage de Dauphin**

Œil de Morue – vieux chat gris perle aux yeux bleus défaillants

Museau de Sardine – grand chat tout blanc **Apprentie : Nuage de Kraken**

Patte de Roussette – grande femelle brun sombre rayée **Apprenti : Nuage d'Orque**

Croc de Baudroie – mâle crème rayé de brun à la mâchoire tordue **Apprenti : Nuage de Requin**

**Apprentis :**

Nuage de Requin: grand mâle roux feu aux yeux d'un bleu luisant

Nuage de Dauphin: chatte gris bleuté rayé aux pattes argentées et aux yeux bistre

Nuage de Baleine: chat un peu trapu brun pâle moucheté

Nuage d'Orque: chat gris sombre rayé de noir au tour des yeux blanc

[Nuage de Kraken : Jolie chatte rousse brune au dos noir et aux yeux verts]

**Reines :**

Fleur de Sel : Chatte noire mouchetée de blanc ; compagne de Croc de Baudroie

Danse des Algues : chatte brune dont les rayures se tordent ; compagne de Croc d'Anguille

**Anciens :**

Océan : chat gris aveugle au pelage couturé de cicatrices

[Petite Baie : jolie chatte blanche mouchetée de doré]


	2. Introduction

**Introduction :**

Les hommes délaissaient cette partie de la rivière, parce qu'elle était pourrie de déchets, et n'y venaient jamais, pas même lors de la plus belle des saisons des feuilles mortes. Alors cette chatte vivait là depuis quelques lunes. Deux. Elle en avait désormais presque sept. Et ça faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'une autre chatte s'était installée ici. Au départ, ce n'était pas définitif, juste un abri de fortune comme un autre mais la vieillesse l'avait rendu bien trop faible pour voyager. La jeune chatte rousse au dos noir attrapa une souris, puis rentra dans sa grotte la porter à la vieille invitée.

Elle disait s'appeler Petite Baie, c'était –en effet- une petite chatte blanche mouchetée de doré. Elle était vraiment jolie, avec ses deux yeux bistre qui luisaient. Ou du moins, elle avait dû l'être. Car elle était bien plus vielle maintenant que la petite rousse.

**-Merci, **lui dit-elle, comme à chaque fois. **Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans toi.**

La jeune hocha la tête, puis répondit :

**-Je n'ai rien à faire d'autre, de toute manière.**

Petite Baie fronça les sourcils :

**-Oh, allez. Quand j'aurais récupéré de ce petit « voyage », **proposa-t-elle en faisant référence à sa fuite du clan, **nous irons toutes les deux au clan de la Rivière. J'y aie une petite, Petit Dauphin, elle doit avoir ton âge. Dire que j'ai raté sa cérémonie d'apprenti ! Du moins, je crois bien que c'était il y a une demi-lune.**

**-Comment c'est, là-bas ? **demanda, dévorée par la curiosité, la petite chatte roux-brun au dos noir.

**-C'est un endroit sublime**, conta la vieille chatte, **où tu apprends à devenir un guerrier, à servir ton clan, à le défendre et à le rendre fier. Tu verras quand je t'y emmènerais, Petit Kraken.**

La même chose qu'elle disait depuis des jours et des jours, sans qu'aucune des deux n'ose répondre la vérité. Il n'y aurait pas de retour pour la vieille chatte, son état s'aggravait de jour en jour, et toutes les deux le voyaient bien. Mais personne ne disait quoi que ce soit. Petit Kraken, puisque c'était là le nom que Petite Baie lui avait donné, rêvait de plus en plus de cet endroit. Mais si elle savait tout sur lui, elle se sentait incapable d'y aller seule. De plus, entrer dans un nouveau monde de la sorte est dur. Serait-elle prête à ça ? Elle n'en savait rien, et comme les chances de s'y rendre diminuaient un peu plus chaque jour, elle n'y réfléchissait que peu.

Les jours ont passé, et la vieille chatte était désormais sur le point de céder. Inévitable. Mais simplement, Petit Kraken ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cet endroit qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais, et qu'elle-même ne pourrait voir. Parce qu'elle avait pitié de la pauvre chatte presque morte qui ne reverrait jamais sa fille ou son compagnon, et qui ne serait pas enterrée parmi ses camarades. Elle s'en sentait désolée. Si désolée. Aurait-elle pu mieux faire les choses ? Peut-être. Mais il était bien trop tard pour regretter. Petite Baie toussait pour la énième fois, sous les yeux inquiets de la chatte rousse.

**-Je suis désolé, **miaula-t-elle faiblement une fois la crise passée. **J'aurais aimé te faire voir les Etoiles de là-bas… **

**-… **

**-Promets-moi d'être heureuse, Petit Kraken, et de t'y rendre. Deviens-y une forte apprentie, et veille sur ma fille… Promets-le-moi…**

**-Bien sûr, **dit-elle avec un grand sourire, sans peser ses paroles, tant qu'elles pouvaient apaiser la vielle chatte. **Je le ferais… Avec toi ! Tu viendras avec moi, quand tu iras mieux ! On attendra le temps qu'il faut, et-et…**

**-Le temps est déjà bien passé… **La chatte blanche dorée se tourna, toujours allongée. **Je ne pourrais jamais plus bouger.**

**-C'est faux… Je te le promets, bien sûr. Je serais heureuse, et je serais la meilleure guerrière du clan, et je serais là pour Petit Dauphin, bien sûr… Mais tout ça, ce sera avec toi. Je ne connais rien de là-bas, et je ne sais rien sur les clans, ou du moins très peu. Tu pourras tout m'apprendre, pas vrai ? Tu pourras me conter toute l'histoire des clans là-bas, dans cet endroit formidable… Alors ne m'abandonne pas ! Restes, je t'en supplie ! Restes avec-**

Elle tâta du bout de la patte le corps mou, et ignora pendant combien de temps elle avait parlé toute seule, et depuis combien de temps la précieuse chatte avait fermé les yeux pour de bon. Abattue, ses pattes flanchèrent sous son poids, et elle n'eut plus la force de se lever jusqu'au lendemain. Comme les sentiments s'éteignent de jour en jour, elle avait la sensation d'être un peu moins brisée qu'hier. Elle aurait bien voulu rester avec l'ancienne guerrière, mais elle lui avait fait une promesse, et elle comptait bien la tenir.


	3. Chapitre 1 : Légère Brise

**Chapitre 1 :**

**« Une douce brise soufflait sur l'Océan, garantissant la journée d'un soleil plein. »**

Etoile de Loutre était une jolie chatte au pelage roux pâle et aux deux yeux d'un bleu céruléen sublime. En plus d'être une cheffe d'exception, elle avait déjà beaucoup de succès auprès des mâles de son clan, mais aussi des autres. C'est ce qui l'amena sûrement à devenir si mauvaise langue. Peu de guerriers de son clan osaient le dire, mais c'était une personnalité très désagréable. Son lieutenant, Plume des Marais, en revanche, était très patient sur ce point-là, ce qui lui valut d'être préféré par sa cheffe en tant que lieutenant. Le clan de la Rivière était dans une bonne position sociale : aucune guerre en vue, aucune infraction au code du guerrier et des naissances prometteuses. C'est dans ce climat de paix que Petit Kraken arriva, sans savoir qu'elle entrait dans ce clan au moment même où le ciel devenait sombre.

La jeune chatte hésita un instant à pénétrer sur les terres des chats sauvages. Elle savait se débrouiller lors de la chasse, certes, mais avait énormément de mal à repérer une présence et à ne pas faire fuir les proies. De plus, elle n'avait aucune expérience au combat. Elle ne pourrait donc pas se défendre s'ils l'attaquaient. Parce que malgré les dires de Petite Baie, elle était convaincue qu'ils n'étaient pas le moindre du monde aimable avec une solitaire comme elle. En réponse à sa réflexion, elle roula sur le sol à cause d'un poids lourd. _Qu'est-ce que ?! _Elle eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, car des crocs virent se planter dans sa nuque. Aussi vite qu'elle le put, elle balança l'agresseur, qui était sur son dos, en se cabrant. Celui-ci ne lâcha que partiellement prise, et lui lacéra le dos. La chatte rousse se roula en boule, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot ni de contre-attaquer, elle espérait simplement que l'assaillant comprendrait qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal en pénétrant sur son territoire.

**-Eh ! Pourquoi tu sens Petite Baie ?**

Les yeux remplis de larmes de douleur, elle observa le mâle curieux. C'était un grand chat, plus grand qu'elle, au beau pelage roux feu et aux yeux d'un bleu céruléen. Tremblotante, elle se releva, se demandant bien ce qui l'attendait, et s'ils allaient la prendre pour une meurtrière après tout, elle avait l'odeur de la chatte disparue et venait de nulle part…

**-Elle… Je…**

Petit Kraken avait énormément de mal à résumer la situation. Aucune idée de comment formuler sa phrase. Elle se rendit soudain compte à quel point l'air du chat roux était menaçant, et méprisant.

**-Tsss… Viens avec moi, tu t'expliqueras devant Etoile de Loutre. D'ailleurs… Tu sens bizarre… Tu ne viendrais pas du clan de l'Ombre, à tout hasard ?**

Etoile ? Clan de l'Ombre ? Elle était désarmée face à ce mâle qui croyait qu'elle saisirait le sens de sa phrase. Il y avait plusieurs clans ? Elle décida de rester muette, et, heureusement pour elle, il n'insista pas à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle était vraiment, sa seule préoccupation étant de l'amener à ce qui semblait être son chef. Très vite, ils arrivèrent au camp. Là, des tas de chats étaient à leurs occupations. Elle en voyait en train de parler, d'autres de manger. La rousse eut cependant vite fait d'être le centre de l'attention, et rapidement, une belle chatte rousse pâle s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait de beaux yeux lui rappelant celui de l'agresseur, elle se demandait s'ils étaient de la même famille à ce propos.

**-Eh bien eh bien, Nuage de Requin, qui nous ramènes-tu là ? **dit-elle d'une voix claire et mélodieuse.

En réponse, le chat roux s'inclina légèrement.

**-Etoile de Loutre, voici une Errante, vagabondant sur nos territoires. J'ai tenté de la questionner, mais soit elle est muette, soit elle n'a pas d'arguments pour sa défense.**

La chatte rousse au dos noir grogna. Questionner, questionner, tu parles ! Il lui avait posé à peine une ou deux question, et il osait dire ça ?

**-Et même si c'est très ténu, il y a une petite odeur qui ne me rappelle que trop bien celle de Petite Baie. **Rajouta Nuage de Requin.

La meneuse du clan, car c'était le rôle qu'elle remplissait, s'approcha doucement de la rousse et la renifla d'un air surpris. Ses pupilles trahissaient son étonnement.

**-Petite Baie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec son odeur, errante ? Saurais-tu… Ou elle se trouve ? Vraiment ? Tu peux nous aider à la retrouver ?**

Désolée, elle du cependant briser l'illusion de la cheffe :

**-Je regrette, elle… Elle est morte… Et c'est de ma faute. Elle a survécu près de trois semaines, je lui apportais des proies, mais je ne connaissais aucun remède pouvant la sauver.**

Aussitôt, un apprenti du clan s'approcha de la scène en titubant :

**-Que… Quoi ?**

La jeune reconnut tout de suite Petit Dauphin. Bien que son pelage, d'un gris bleuté rayé à pattes argentées ne trahisse pas les liens qu'elle avait avec l'ancienne guerrière, ses yeux bistre la dénoncèrent tout de suite.

**-Tu dois être Petit Dauphin, je me trompe ? J'imagine… J'imagine que la nouvelle apprise d'un inconnu n'est pas spécialement agréable à recevoir…**

Les deux chattes baissèrent les oreilles. Petit Dauphin n'essaya même pas de discuter, car les deux se comprirent d'un regard. Personne ne mentait, et elles traversaient une douleur horrible.

**-Nuage de Dauphin, en fait… **corrigea-t-elle.

Elle n'eut même pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle s'enfonça simplement dans la tanière des apprentis, à l'ombre, seule pour porter son deuil. Petit Kraken baissa simplement les yeux, puis les releva vers la meneuse.

**-Au tout début, elle est arrivée en pleine santé, mais essoufflée. Elle voulait chasser pour le clan, selon elle. Mais… Elle avait appris quelque chose de terrible en chemin, cependant je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. Elle voulait rentrer, mais avait été témoin d'une scène ne pouvant que lui valoir une mort certaine. Alors elle a fui, et elle s'est reposée avec moi. J'ai chassé pour elle durant trois jours, et elle voulait repartir. Néanmoins, elle n'en eut pas la force. Elle avait des douleurs au ventre insoutenables. J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais je ne savais pas comment. Alors, elle a fini par être prise de crise de toux, puis de maux plus forts, et après…**

Elle baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux.

**-Tu jures sur le clan des Etoiles que tu t'es occupée d'elle ? **La défia la meneuse.

**-Je le jure… Et si je suis ici, c'est, certes, pour annoncer sa mort, mais aussi pour rejoindre votre clan. **Dit-elle d'un air décidé.

La cheffe lui ria au nez, et passa sa longue queue en panache sous le museau de l'apprenti, se détournant d'elle, pour monter au Promontoire.

**-C'est d'accord. **Annonça-t-elle malgré tout. **As-tu un nom ?**

**-Petit Kraken. **Répondit la chatte rousse, les yeux brillants.

**« Que tous ceux en âge de pêcher se rassemblent autour du Promontoire pour une Assemblée de clan ! **Brailla-t-elle. Les chats se réunirent sous ses ordres, et elle continua : **Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Petite Baie a disparu. Eh bien, ce n'est pas la vérité. Elle est morte de maladie. Néanmoins… Cette jeune solitaire désire rejoindre notre clan, après s'être occupée de son mieux de Petite Baie. En gage de remerciement, mais aussi parce que nous ne laisserions pas mourir un jeune chat seul dans la nature, nous l'acceptons dans notre clan en tant que Nuage de Kraken. Elle sera l'apprentie de… Museau de Sardine. Que le clan des Etoiles approuve mon choix et accepte cette nouvelle recrue dans nos rangs. » **Elle s'inclina légèrement, et les remarques se mirent à fuser :

**-Impossible ! **Miaula avec force Poil de Saumon, une belle chatte au pelage blanc rosé et à la longue queue rousse. **C'est une solitaire, on ne peut pas la laisser trahir la paix que les clans vivent en ce moment ! **

**-Silence ! **grognait, en retour, Pelage d'Abysse, un chat noir aux yeux gris perçants. **C'est ce qu'a décidé Etoile de Loutre, alors son choix est celui du clan.**

**-On ne peut pas l'accepter, **feula Poil de Saumon **quand bien même c'est notre cheffe qui le dit. Je suis sûre qu'elle a mentit, et qu'elle est sa meurtrière !**

Les rangs se turent sur cette remarque. La chatte au pelage roux-brun baissa les oreilles. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si oppressée de sa vie, et elle aurait préféré que son accueil se passe autrement. Mais si elle craignait un peu la réaction des autres chats, rien ne lui faisait plus peur que d'être rejetée pour de bon du clan.

**-Ce sont des accusations très graves, **commenta Plume des Marais. **Tu peux avoir le droit de douter, mais accuser une apprentie de ****meurtres****comme ça… Ne t'étonne pas d'être la plus méprisable du clan.**

Face au lieutenant, bien que la chatte rosée ait envie de le transformer en chaire à corbeau, elle n'osa dire mot. La cheffe poussa un grognement mécontent et descendit du Promontoire, et la nouvelle apprentie se retrouva totalement perdue au milieu de chats voulant, pour la plupart, son départ. Elle sentit qu'on la tâtait dans le dos, alors elle se retourna, et sursauta. Un grand chat, peut-être le plus immense qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, se tenait là. Il était blanc immaculé, comme la neige, avec deux yeux d'un vert anis profond.

**-Je suis Museau de Sardine, **la rassura-t-il. **Ton mentor. Je t'apprendrais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.**

**-M-Merci… **dit-elle en regardant ses pattes.

**-Ne sois pas timide, vas voir les apprentis : tu auras besoin de les connaître pour la suite.**

Elle se rendit donc dans la tanière des apprentis. Ils étaient quatre, trois mâles et deux femelles. Nuage de Dauphin désespérait dans un coin sombre, on pouvait à peine la voir à cause de son pelage foncé. Elle tourna la tête vers les apprentis restants : Nuage de Requin, donc, le mâle roux feu, un autre chat un peu trapu brun pâle moucheté, et un chat gris sombre rayé de noir au tour des yeux blanc. Ce-dernier s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche pensive, et lui fit les présentations :

**-Enchanté. Je suis Nuage d'Orque, l'apprenti de Patte de Roussette, la chatte là-bas.**

D'un signe de tête, il lui montra une femelle brun sombre rayée qui discutait avec Pelage d'Abysse.

**-Et voici Nuage****de Baleine, **dit-il en désignant d'un signe de queue l'apprenti trapu, **l'apprenti de Pelage d'Abysse, qui est, justement, celui qui discute avec mon mentor. Et là, c'est Nuage de Requin, son mentor, c'est Croc de Baudroie, là-bas, avec le lieutenant.**

C'était un mâle crème rayé de brun à l'air bienveillant, simplement, il avait la mâchoire tordue, ce qui le rendait un peu effrayant.

**-Et enfin, Nuage de Dauphin, qui apprends le code du guerrier de Croc d'Anguille.**

Un chat roux rayé de noir secoua l'oreille à l'entente de son nom.

**-Voilà, les présentations sont faîtes… J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien ici, même si l'ambiance est plutôt morose en ce moment.**

En effet, la plupart des chats du clan étaient abattus par la mort de Petite Baie, mais plus grave encore, certains semblaient inquiets. Terriblement inquiets.

**-Merci, mais je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Oh, eh bien, **commenta Nuage d'Orque, **comme tu l'as peut-être entendu ou vu, le clan est en période de paix. Les petits se portent bien, et il n'y a aucune guerre. Ceci dit, ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Et l'ombre du passé hante de plus en plus les chats. Car le clan de la rivière est, sans nul doute, le mieux nourrit. Le clan du Tonnerre menace peu à peu les Rochers du Soleil, les guerriers du clan de l'Ombre sont dangereusement maigres, et les guerriers du clan du Vent plutôt agressifs aux Assemblées. On sait que leurs naissances ne se portent pas très bien, alors ils sont en manque d'effectifs. Tu aurais été bien mieux accueillie là-bas, je pense.**

L'apprentie le contempla quelque secondes d'un air pensif.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'une Assemblée ? Combien y-a-t-il de clan et qui sont-ils ? **Questionnai-t-elle.

**-Eh bien, ça alors… Je ne pensais pas que tu ignorais tant de choses. Une Assemblée DE clan réunit tous les chats d'un même clan autour du Promontoire par exemple pour les baptêmes et les nouvelles du clan. Une Assemblée DES clans, ou Assemblée tout court, réunit quant à elle presque tous les chats de la forêt. Seulement les claniques, la plupart des guerriers et apprentis, les anciens, les chefs, les lieutenants et les guérisseurs. Elles se déroulent une fois par lune autour des Quatre Chênes, et c'est là où les clans passent des accords, et tiennent au courant les autres clans des nouvelles principales. Bien entendu, ils peuvent garder sous secret quelque chose, mais c'est très mal vu. Quant aux clans, il y le clan de l'Ombre, du Vent, du Tonnerre, et, bien sûr, de la Rivière. **

**-Eh bien… Merci. **Dit-elle en tentant de faire tout rentrer dans sa tête.

Ça paraissait dur et si simple à la fois… Néanmoins, la nuit se passa dans le plus grand calme et Nuage de Kraken pu enfin se reposer des récents évènements. Sans savoir que cette nuit-là, ce qui avait valu à Petite Baie de s'en aller, ou plutôt celui qui lui avait valu de s'en aller observait de haut le camp. L'apprentie en savait-elle plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire ? Sans doute, pensait-il en retournant à ses occupations.


	4. Chapitre 2 : Soleil Caché

**Chapitre 2 :**

**« La première journée où le soleil ne se montra pas complètement »**

Nuage de Kraken émergea lentement de son sommeil. Aussitôt, elle sortit de son nid douillet et vit que le camp commençait à se réveiller, et que quelques chats, dont son mentor, étaient déjà fin prêts à partir. Museau de Sardine semblait entretenir une intéressante discussion avec le lieutenant, quand il la remarqua. Il semblait avoir l'air très déçu de devoir quitter le grand chat gris pour l'apprentie, mais il s'y résolut tout de même.

**-Alors, Nuage de Kraken, prête à commencer l'entraînement ? **demandait-il.

**-Oh, oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ?**

Il sembla hésiter un instant, puis répondit simplement :

**-Une banale visite des territoires, je pense. Emmène-donc Nuage de Requin avec toi.**

Soudainement, de douloureux souvenirs lui revirent à la surface. Elle avait presque encore mal aux pattes du combat de la veille. Cependant, la rousse ne dit rien et alla chercher l'apprenti qui somnolait encore. Comment le réveiller ? En le tâtant du bout de la patte, peut-être ? Elle hésita une seconde, mais en voyant le regard curieux que lui jetait son mentor, elle dut se résoudre à pousser du museau le dos du chat roux. Il s'étira paresseusement et lui demanda :

**-Pourquoi que… ? **

**-Aller, viens. Enfin… **Elle se demanda s'il y était forcé. **Est-ce que tu veux venir faire la visite des territoires avec moi ?**

**-Mmmmh… **Il sembla considérer la proposition un instant. **Nope.** Et il se recoucha sur le côté, la laissant abasourdie devant tant de fainéantise

Alors qu'elle allait se résoudre à rejoindre son mentor les pattes vides, une ombre surgit : c'était Nuage d'Orque.

**-Si ça ne te gêne pas, moi, je veux bien.**

**-Eh ben… Ce n'est pas de refus.**

Plutôt satisfaite, l'apprentie emmena son compagnon vers son mentor, qui acquiesça en murmurant qu'il se doutait bien de la réaction du roux. Et quand elle lui demanda pourquoi, son regard s'assombrit un instant, et elle se rendit compte que Nuage d'Orque regardait le sol avec culpabilité. Y avait-il un problème ? Comme c'était seulement son second jour ici, elle ne pouvait pas se mêler déjà des affaires internes du clan, aussi elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu et la visite commença.

Ils visitèrent les chutes, un endroit plutôt dangereux selon elle longèrent la rivière en chemin, passèrent par les rochers du soleil… Elle apprit même que ces terres, défendues par le clan de la Rivière, se trouvaient être un grand sujet de discorde avec le clan du Tonnerre.

Aussi, quelques jours passèrent dans la quiétude et l'apprentie appris, peu à peu, à pêcher, et à nager. Au bout de deux semaines, elle avait déjà l'impression d'avoir toujours été dans le clan de la Rivière. Elle s'y sentait chez elle, complètement chez elle. Parfois, elle repensait à Petite Baie, mais pas en triste, plutôt en reconnaissance à la vieille guerrière qui l'avait envoyé ici. Et puis quelque chose arriva, quelque chose d'incompréhensible et d'horrible à la fois.

Ce matin-là, elle fut réveillée par l'agitation générale du clan. Curieuse, elle s'aventura hors de sa tanière, et s'approcha de la foule. De là, elle fut figée par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Poil de Saumon était étendu sur le sol, son magnifique pelage blanc couvert de sang. Elle était morte. La guerrière avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle était horrifiée par quelque chose qu'elle seule pouvait voir. L'instant d'après, elle la vit trembler. Un grand soulagement. Elle n'était pas morte ! Mais ses blessures, elles, étaient bien réelles, et elle semblait comme figée par ce qu'elle avait vécu. Mais quoi ? Elle était fragile mentalement, et physiquement aussi. Elle s'était faite attaquée ? Mais par qui ? Et pourquoi ?

**-Pelage de Saumon ? Pelage de Saumon !**

Quelqu'un criait, quelqu'un hurlait un cri de désespoir. Contre toute attente, c'était Pelage d'Abysse. Tous les chats regardèrent le pauvre matou tremblant, ne pouvant supporter la douleur de voir la guerrière souffrir. Parce qu'elle tremblait, elle tremblait tellement, et elle semblait si fragile que Nuage de Kraken aurait juré qu'elle aurait pu mourir à tout instant.

Des fougères sortit un chat qu'elle avait peu vu ces derniers jours. Il était jeune, et plutôt beau : un chat blanc au dos noir. Cœur de Hareng, le guérisseur. Il était muet, c'était bien dommage car aucun apprenti ne pouvait et ne voulait prendre sa relève. Car si devenir guérisseur prend du temps et de la patience, eh bien, devenir guérisseur avec un mentor muet relevait de l'impossible. Il fallait qu'un guerrier connaisse le nom de telle plante pour que l'apprenti le retienne, et son mentor lui en montrerait les secrets. Mais c'était bien trop dur pour un chaton de six lunes de s'engager dans ce genre de voie. Personne ne lui en voulait, car il était devenu muet. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir sous son pelage une grande cicatrice sur sa gorge, lui empêchant désormais de parler.

Le chat blanc saisit la guerrière tremblante en enfonçant délicatement ses crocs dans sa nuque et la tira jusqu'à sa tanière, s'occupant de la soigner. Elle ne disait mot, et lui craignait que ce traumatisme cause bien plus que quelques heures de mutisme. Aucun chat ne parlait, un silence de mort régnait. Un guerrier saisit son apprenti et partit l'entraîner, un autre partit chasser, un autre encore choisit les membres de sa patrouille tandis que le clan se dispersa. Seul quelques apprentis, mentors et Pelage d'Abysse restèrent là, à contempler le sang séché sur le sol.

Ce n'était pas la fin. C'était le début… Le premier jour où le soleil ne se montra pas totalement.


	5. Souvenir Fantôme 1 : Abysse

Souvenir Fantôme 1 : Abysse

Nous sommes dans la tête de : Nuage d'Albatros

Tout était blanc. Puis Nuage d'Albatros se réveilla. C'était un beau chat roux feu aux yeux vert pomme. Il était très apprécié de tous, et était un apprenti doué et compétant. Il sortit de sa tanière, puis vit, comme d'habitude, Nuage Abyssal et Nuage de Saumon se disputer.

-_Cette part de poisson est bien trop grosse pour toi, espèce d'abruti !_

_-C'est Miss Monde qui me dit comment garder la ligne, ou je rêve ?_

Il soupira en voyant les deux apprentis, comme d'habitude, ils ne cessaient de se disputer. Et sur des sujets idiots. Malgré tout, ils en venaient rarement aux pattes et finissaient par se séparer.

_-C'est vrai que toi, tu n'as pas du tout de succès, hein ? T'es tout noir et t'as les yeux gris ! Tu ressembles à un chat du Clan de l'Ombre !_

Il sembla blessé de ces paroles. Parce que, Nuage d'Albatros seul le savait, sa mère avait été mise enceinte par un chat du clan de l'Ombre. Mais Nuage de Saumon ne pouvait pas le savoir.

_-La ferme ! Et toi, avec ta gueule d'amour, tu ressembles à une souris ! Quand tu vas chasser, on va te voir à cent queues de renard !_

Et c'est repartit pour un tour. Ils se détestaient, ils n'étaient pas rivaux, non, ils se haïssaient tout bonnement. Et lui, ça l'inquiétait beaucoup.


End file.
